Steal a Thief ( Sequel to Thief and the Prince)
by zairaswift
Summary: Get it? Steal and Still a thief? Oh well. Here it is! Going to develop the relationship a bit more, add more characters, the media, troubles, theft and proposals and deep meaning. :D Check out Thief and the Prince if you haven't, because this is related and the sequel to that! Please go to last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**That moment when I thought of a good title! :D I love it.**

**Expect Time skips here and there because I like getting to the point.**

**ANYWAYS! Thankyou for following the very short journey of Thief and the Prince. :) Thankyou for 40+ reviews :D **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kaichou wa Maid Sama! (I may forget to put disclaimers but I do sincerely mean I don't own Maid Sama.)**

**I'm sorry it took a while, but here it is…. The sequel of Thief and the Prince: Steal a Thief.**

"_Is it true you're engaged to Takumi Walker?"_

"_How did he propose?" _

"_How did it happen?"_

"Ugh!" said Misaki as she sat up in her bed. _What was that NIGHTMARE?!_

It was 3 months after Misaki had declared that she did not hate him. And, like always, Misaki had forgotten her birthday. Apparently, tomorrow is the 29th of September, her birthday. She picks up her maid uniform. Just how long has it been? Not long but she and her family were living a good life all thanks to that pervert.

"Hey Misa-chan!" says Takumi as he storms into the room.

"AT LEAST KNOCK, SIR!" she shouts slamming the door, quickly changing into the uniform. The fact that she had to call him sir was annoying since she was constantly shouting at him for being an outer space pervert alien stalker.

Then she goes open the door, still slightly blushing.

"Misaki still looks as cute as she is every day," teases Takumi.

"HELL to that," she says, blushing and angry at the fact if he stormed into the room when she was changing. She went with the fact that closing and locking the curtains and doors would do.

"What do you like?" he asks.

Wondering why he asked that, she asks why. He seemed surprised that she forgot tomorrow was her birthday, so he went with the fact that it could be a surprise party.

"Just want to know what you like," he says smiling. Lying was easy.

"Hmm. Since you actually asked I like my family-" she says, slightly doubting that it was for that reason that Takumi stated, but he was as pervert so yeah.

"No. Like animals, objects, jewellery and stuff," he says.

"Me? I like kittens I guess. Anything that looks too rich about them just… disgusts me. But I can't ignore the fact that jewellery is pretty and shiny. Other than kittens, I like flowers… but that's about all I can think of, for now."

"Hmm, okay!" he says. It was already set. He knew that he had one present to offer and that was up to her if she was going to accept. Even if she was a _mere _maid, one's special day was to be celebrated depending on the master's commands, who just happened to be Takumi.

"I'll be going now to help serve breakfast. It'll be in an hour," says Misaki as she quickly makes her way to the kitchen.

On the way to the dining area, Takumi comes across Minako Ayuzawa.

"Mrs Ayuzawa," greets Takumi, "Seems like I've found the perfect present for your daughter."

"Oh please, don't be so formal. Remember who I was a few months ago," says Minako. "So are you really going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Shh." He puts his finger to his mouth, indicating that Misaki was incoming. Minako nods. Mother knows best!

"Mum! What were you talking about?" asks Misaki as she comes over to the two of them with a plate of food in each hand.

"Nothing important. We were just talking about how you're doing," says Minako.

"I'll try and believe that," says Misaki handing one of the plates to her mother, "that's breakfast so yeah."

"Neh, Misa-chan. At breakfast, can you feed me my food?"

"What do you think you're trying at?" growls Misaki, trying to keep her anger low so her mother won't try anything.

"Nothing. I'm just being me," says Takumi. All Misaki could imagine was him going 'Ho, ho, ho!' as he left.

"You two sure are close," giggles Minako.

Blushing Misaki just replies with a short and angry "No!"

She storms away to resume her morning duties.

Then Minako remembers what she had to do. _I have to alert everyone about Misaki's birthday tomorrow and prepare the things! To even have a Walker join us is amazing!_

She skips off, like a little girl again, continuing to tell everyone about the surprise party tomorrow.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE? FIRST I HAVE THAT NIGHTMARE THEN I HAVE THE REAL LIVING BEAST TO ASK ME WHAT I LIKE THEN MY OWN MOTHER SAYS WE'RE CLOSE!_

_Something is going to happen and I won't like it. I don't even have a single clue what's going to happen…_

Yet, if only Misaki remembered her birthday, then would everything make sense, but she didn't.

She's never seen a calendar in many years and she can't keep count of the days since most of her life was as a thief to keep her family and herself alive.

Frustrated, she just went to the dining room to serve the food. There was only Takumi and Gerald since no one else was a part of their family.

"Your breakfast is ready, sir," said Misaki. _Why did I have to serve this guy?_

"Thankyou Misa-chan. Oh yeah, I order you to stop calling me sir and call me Takumi or something. Sir just makes me feel old," says Takumi.

A demonic aura emitted from Misaki. _WHAT SORT OF GUY WHO RULES MOST OF THIS COUNTRY DOES _THAT_?_

"Fine then, Takumi," she says.

"Oh yeah, don't forget that you have to feed me," he says.

"You trying to bet on my patience?" says Misaki talking to him as if he was some ragdoll.

"Eh? You're mine, so you may as well follow your master's orders," sneers Takumi, "Or he may do something to your family."

Horrified that he'd actually say that, Misaki just obeyed him. She just did it robotically, thinking 'Just what does this guy even think about?'

Gerald just stared at this scene unfolding. He went through many conclusions but decided that the one most interesting, and correct, conclusion is that Takumi loves Misaki.

He made a mental note that he had to follow how this is going to.

"Sir, may I speak?" asks Misaki.

At first, Takumi thought she just referred to him, but she was actually asking Gerald.

"Yes."

"Why are you staring at us? You need to focus on your own health and eat your own food?" says Misaki noticing the eyes that stared at her feeding Takumi.

"Huh?"

"Exactly bro, it's like you think she's going to kill me-" says Takumi, interrupted by a spoon full of food in his mouth.

"Hahaha, Takumi, if you don't eat your food, you'll starve," threatens Misaki, smiling yet showing her devil side in her eyes.

"Hai~"

"Do you want me to be honest?" asked Gerald.

"Do what you want, sir," says Misaki.

"Hmm. You two look more like a couple you know," says Gerald.

Misaki stopped for that moment and then faced Gerald, slightly blushing.

"Now I know why you two are brothers you perverted Walking stalkers," says Misaki.

"Fufufufu… Walking stalkers… I like it," says Gerald.

"Misa-chan, don't compare me to that guy there," says Takumi.

"Don't even start," says Misaki to Takumi then says to Gerald that he was weird and that she could tell the similarities between the brothers.

"I'll take that as a compliment," remarks Gerald.

"Hmph."

Finishing breakfast, Misaki takes all the dishes and left overs to the kitchen while the two brothers have a 'light' chat.

"I can tell you love her so much you can't let her go,"

**Hahaha… Song reference again! You should start to stop reading my song reference alert things. Oh well.**

"Are you jealous?"

Gerald shook his head, "Just happy for you since that day~"

"You told her?"

"Told her what? That she _saved _you from diving into depression? Then I'm jealous because I was your brother and I wasn't able to help you," says Gerald, shedding a fake tear. Takumi just glares at him.

"So, I heard you're planning a birthday party for her?" asked Gerald.

"Yeah. What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing, maybe watch. So, according to what things are like now, you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend? Taking the steps slowly aren't you. You actually found someone you took seriously," says Gerald, he had some self-pride that his brother found love. He would forever be a loner, and never seek love.

"Well, looks like someone has been doing his homework," says Takumi as he pushed away from the table to stand up. "Don't tell her anything. I've decided to tell her myself."

"Fine. You need to loosen up. But I can tell you, if I were you, I'd fall for her instantly. Anyways, you've changed a lot," says Gerald and with that Takumi had already left.

**Sorry it was a bit shorter than intended, but I need to go do a small time-skip to the next day to get the party going! :D**

**Oh yeah, sorry for the delay! It's because I didn't know how to end off this chapter, which is one of the reasons why this is so short! What a great first chapter XD (I was being sarcastic.) **

**Please review~ It means a lot to me because Thief and the Prince was the best story I've written so far according to you people!**

**From Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for a late update. It's because I want to get on with the story but I still want to have this chapter good. So there have been a lot of rewrites and I wouldn't say that this one is the best of all the ones I could come up with for the birthday party. I'm pretty disappointed with this chapter, so I will understand any critical reviews.**

**Also, same for any other stories, I am in the period where I am looking at every story I have posted and seeing what I can do about it. Thankyou very much, because Thief and the Prince has hit more than 5000 views! WHOOP! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama! **

The following day was going to be the birthday party.

There was a message sent up to Misaki about a party being held at the hall and she had to wear the finest clothes she had. She didn't have any fancy clothes except for the one that she was given to serve food at Takumi's birthday party.

Sighing, she went to open her door to expect that Takumi would be there to make some perverted remark but he wasn't there today. Finding it strange, she continued to walk towards the hall and found that it was equally strange that no one was around.

_I wonder what the party is for, _thought Misaki.

As soon as she entered the hall, there were shouts of happy birthday and happy 18th from all the people in the hall.

Then does the light flick on in Misaki that that was why everything seemed off that day.

"Hey! You didn't have to go that far just say happy birthday!" whined Misaki.

Then comes, the Prince of the party.

"Misa-chan~ Happy 18th Birthday!" congratulates Takumi.

"Thankyou," politely replies Misaki.

"Eh? Misaki, you should at least be happy, I allowed this party in the first place," he said.

"Uh-" Just before she could do anything, she got swarmed by some of her co-workers, i.e. the maids, and her family. They were all laughing and shouting, it just filled Misaki with happiness and some tears started to nag at her eyes.

"Misa chan," says Takumi as he wiped her eyes with the edge of his sleeves, "I don't like to see you cry. But if you ever want to-" he pulls Misaki into an embrace away from the crowd, "you should cry when I'm there."

Blushing heavily, Misaki quickly pushed him away. Takumi had only talked for less than 5 seconds and it took Misaki a few more seconds to push him away. There were only a bunch of people who notice this but it would include the usual people such as Misaki's mother, the head of the maids- Satsuki (who was currently filling the room with moe), the head of the butlers, Cedric and Shizuko, of course being the attentive person like her (but she wasn't interested in anything like love). Luckily, Suzuna did not see because she was too busy eating the chocolate pieces that were laid neatly on the table and everyone else didn't see because they were too busy saying happy birthday or laughing.

"You pervert," mumbled Misaki.

The party went on smoothly, from the food to the gift giving.

"It's time to reveal the cake!" says someone.

Suzuna rolled out a large metal trolley which on top of it was a quadruple layered gold decorated, white chocolate cake with plenty of cream.

"Awesome." Misaki couldn't help but drool a little bit looking at the cake.

Within 10 minutes, the cake was even distributed amongst all the people at the party. Everyone was happily talking to each other, so Takumi took this chance to give his present to Misaki.

"Misa-chan," says Takumi.

"Ha? Oh Suzuna," says Misaki as she is dragged off by her little sister towards her room.

"Suzuna, what is this?" asks Misaki, blushing at what her sister made her wear, more like forced to wear.

"It was a gift from a friend," she said, referring to Takumi.

"Do I have to wear this?" says Misaki looking down at the frilly dress. It was not formal nor casual and would be considered to be worn on a date or something.

"Why not?"

Misaki sighed at her sister. She really loved her, honestly, she was persistent and good at what she did and they took care of each other in their different ways.

"But still-" started Misaki, yet to be interrupted by Suzuna who pushed her towards the crowd of people who were waiting for her, especially Takumi.

"Wow," whistled Takumi. The dress fit her better than he thought and he smiled at that thought.

"Ju-just don't pa-pay too much attention to-to it," stuttered Misaki as she looked down blushing.

"Eh? Why not? You look very cute in it,"

"You pervert," said Misaki slightly hand chopping his head.

"Hey, I still haven't given you a present yet," he said.

"So this scarf wasn't given to me by 'Perverted Outer Space Alien'?" she said, gesturing towards the minty green scarf she was wearing. She could even tell he had used the scarf because she could smell the pheromones from the scarf and him. She noted to herself to wash it later.

"Oh yeah, that was from the Perverted Outer Space Alien Stalker, not from Takumi Walker," he said, teasingly.

"Tch. So what do you mean you haven't given me a present?"

"Hm? Are you that excited to get a present from me?"

"NO," exclaimed Misaki. No one noticed because, like most parties, people often communicate to each other and make new friends and such. It wasn't a bad thing in Misaki's case.

"Then I'll just give it to you then." He stepped closer to Misaki as she shuffled back.

"You don't want it?" he asked, sort of serious.

"No-no." She said quickly.

"Then let me come closer," he pouted. She reluctantly stood there semi-closing her eyes. His arm went behind her neck and she could feel the coolness as the metal chain was fastened around her neck. She picked it up and held it to her eyes and say the beautiful gold chain with an emerald lock along with a ring that had three diamond studs on it.

"Is that real diamond? How much did this cost?" she asked, worried that her birthday was so important to him.

"It is real, and it doesn't cost as much as my love to you," he said, grinning at the fact she would definitely treasure it forever.

_And wait until she'll wear the ring, _he thought.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"… Yes…"

"Louder, I can't hear," he said.

"I SAID YES!" she shouted that everyone could hear. "Ah, sorry, sorry everyone! I was a bit loud wasn't I?"

Everyone just smiled or laughed and continued what they were doing. She looked back at Takumi who was also laughing.

"Ahahaha! You're too naïve Misaki and innocent," he said.

"Oi!" she said as she flicks his forehead.

"Ow. That hurt Misa-chan," he said as he rubbed his forehead. She turned around. She couldn't keep her blushing under control. First he gave her a scarf he had worn before then given her an expensive necklace and ring AND asked her to be his girlfriend which she even AGREED to!

Takumi decided not to say anything, because he thought the beetroot blushing girl in front of him was too cute.

"Misa-" he said when he was intercepted by a girl who had light straight hair, light dust of freckles, thin waist and blue eyes. She wore a red dress, somewhat revealing and was pretty much called attractive that she could be called a model.

"Hello, I didn't know that you would be here Mr Walker," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I want to go talk to my girlfriend," Takumi said politely.

"Sorry? I didn't hear right, you have a girlfriend?" she said, slightly annoyed that he would blatantly dismiss her like that.

"Yes, so would you move along? I don't think you've been invited here, so please-"

"I haven't even introduced myself and you're already- HEY!" she exclaimed as Takumi just walked past her towards Misaki. But her next move was unexpected and took it to a complete new level. She grabbed his shoulder and entwined her arm through his outstretched arm, which Misaki noticed. As you all know, Misaki is naïve but she is also smart and somewhat logical about things.

"Oh. So you're the birthday girl right? Miso or something," she said (**if you don't know Miso is a type of soup, popular but, I'm sorry for Miso soup lovers, I don't really like it. The last time I drank it at a Japanese cuisine, I found it too salty and thick and the chunk of sardine didn't really help either.**) "My name is Amy Shields and I am Takumi-san's girlfriend." Then pecked him on the chin.

"Oh really?" Misaki said, not at all fazed, "Because that man right there is a perverted outer space Alien Stalker."

"How dare you insult him! Do you know what your place is?" Amy exclaimed, not at all fazed by Misaki.

"Maybe you should know your place. You just want to steal him from me," she said, fisting at her. At the mention of steal, Misaki cringed a tiny bit but not enough for Amy to notice, but it was enough for Takumi to see unintentionally.

"Technically, I'm not taking him from you, he was already mine in the first place," backfired Misaki. She wasn't the type to fight with girls. Takumi was purely entertained and surprised to have Misaki back him up.

"Prove it," Amy said.

A bit infuriated, Misaki just quickly stepped forward and pulled Takumi's shirt to bring him closer and kissed him. First surprised, Takumi's eyes went wide but when the kiss was over, he smiled at the fact that Misaki's feeling had been portrayed through the kiss even if it was a bit forced.

Amy seemed to have lost her mind and all she did was push Takumi away.

"You will pay for this!" she said, trying to untwist her arm from Takumi's strong grip.

"Watch what you say," threatened Takumi before slightly pushing away the frozen Amy who was in fury and shock.

"So-" started Takumi when he started to go towards Misaki.

But Misaki just turned away to walk away from Takumi, angry at the fact that Takumi would let Amy even link arms then kiss him.

**Damn. I couldn't end it properly. Oh well…**

**If you don't know who Amy is, she is actually a real character from Kaichou wa Maid Sama. I don't own her okay? She was the one who was an employee at that shop that Gerald owned and was saved by Misaki and Takumi by a falling shelf or something like that. I just decided to make her rich and gave her a random last name, that's all.**

**Oh yeah! Would you like an interview thing of the characters at the end of each story? You can ask questions to certain characters and I can see what I can do with them in the interview area. **

**Zaira Swift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I've moved houses and I've been working on my WattPad stories (find me at the username: zairaswift). Thankyou for all the support! There are more than 500 views now! I will be putting an interview at the end, starting NEXT chapter.**

**Today is my birthday (17th September) and I had decided to update as much of my Fan Fiction throughout this week. It's a bit short, might be a bit rushed, but if I continued it, it'll be a bit too long.**

**Starting from now, you can ask any questions and I will answer them without giving away any spoilers, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

**SORRY about the wrong chapter XD Wow.**

_That annoying bastard. Ugh…_

The party was long over. Everyone returned to their stations and the following day, all the mess and everything was gone.

"MISAKI!"

_Must be my imagination._

"Misaki! Your mother!" cried Takumi.

"What about my mother?" asked Misaki, still a bit depressed from yesterday.

"She fainted." Then Misaki's eyes widened. Her mother had always been a bit weak and sickly and if she had a pretty weak heart (physically).

They rushed together to Misaki's mother's room where she lay unconscious on her bed.

"Do you know what caused this?" asked Takumi to the nurse.

"It was shock. But this severe… It must have been pretty big," replied the nurse.

They two of them looked for any clues when Misaki found a file which looked like it had been opened by her mother. She herself was shocked at what she had found.

"This."

"What, Misaki? What is it?"

"There's a lot of things. There's a record of my dad, one about the Walker family… and one of knighting and assassination."

"What? For something that important though. How?" exclaimed Takumi.

The two looked over Misaki's mother but when the doctor said all she needed was some rest, the two left and continued to talk over about the file.

"So I guess I should start reading…" said Misaki.

"_Today is the day that Sakuya Ayuzawa is now knighted Sir Sakuya Ayuzawa. As per usual the wife of Sakuya is proclaimed as Lady. The Ayuzawa family is the head of defence department of the Walker family. As good friends to the Walker family, the Ayuzawa have the privilege, right and skills of utter respect,_" read out Misaki. There was a continuation of the role of Sakuya Ayuzawa, the one that Misaki would never acknowledge as her father, of one of the most skilled fighters and guards of the Walker area.

"Misaki. Your mother once said that she knew Patricia,*****" said Takumi. "That was my mother." She nodded.

"Wait. Didn't she mean that… the son that she brought with her that day was you? But that means… you-" she said. He smiled. He was only 4 that day and she was 3. They were going to one of the secret Walker residences which was given to the Ayuzawa family earlier and then knocked down because of sudden rent charge and Sakuya's disappearance. On the day that Patricia visited them and talked with Minako about normal life, Sakuya was on work that day. The children, Takumi and Misaki went outside in the fields to play.

Takumi was pretty happy at that time and (come on, they were little kids) he said to Misaki that he loved her a lot and even kissed her. Misaki became hot headed and then pushed him away, but also said that she liked him too. They went around the fields, Misaki chasing Takumi for revenge and remembered a black car that went and picked up Patricia and Takumi.

"But how come she found it now? Why not earlier when we were still in Seika?" she asked, silently sobbing. She continued reading the papers that were covered by her tears.

"This one is about your family," she said. "_The Walker family, being friends and allies with the Ayuzawa family had trusted them well. They would live in excitement as they start a family. The Walker and Ayuzawa family have always helped each other constantly. There was misconception in the court which led to outrage in the Walker family. It is said that Sir Sakuya Ayuzawa had killed and murdered Patricia Walker._"

"What? That's impossible! I was there-" complained Takumi. Even if Misaki's father did kill Patricia, he would've seen it with his own eyes.

"So you're out of character now, losing your cool," calmly said Misaki. "It continues to say that some of the best assassinators were hired by someone in your family-"

"_Gerald_," stated Takumi, coldly and quietly that Misaki didn't notice him speaking.

"-and they ended up killing him. By that time, my family was already homeless and had no one to help us."

"Didn't your mother know that Patricia was… the Queen?" asked Takumi. Misaki shook her head. The events that had occurred were far more surprising than anything else.

They stayed silent when something shuffled.

"Misaki?" said the voice.

"Mum! Are you okay?" asked Misaki as she rushed to her mother's side as she woke from her shock.

"You read it?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied Misaki and Minako sighed.

"I just couldn't believe it at first. No, I just couldn't," said Minako. She put her hand to her face as if she was sad. The day that Sakuya 'disappeared' she was angry as hell and sad at the same time. She never knew that he was knighted or assassinated. She was currently angry and shocked that he didn't even tell her anything and left her with Misaki and Suzuna when she was already weak by herself.

"Misaki. There's something in between the papers," said Takumi as he held it towards the light. He could see the faint outlines of handwriting and the rectangular shape of paper. She took it from him and saw for herself. She tore off the layer of paper which revealed another paper but this time it was something else.

_To the King,_

_Patricia Walker was killed by the hands of skilled assassinators from the rural Miyabigaoka region. Though it may be hard to believe, I have seen the incident occur as I was about to die from a stab wound from fighting off people who were going to kill all witnesses. There is one witness, the one who survived, which is her son, Takumi Walker, who had luckily hidden amongst the forest as the 'car wreckage' started to burn. _

_Should this ever reach my family, I would like you to ask the current king to enter the safe and take out the 3__rd__ brick on the right. This letter should be hidden amongst others and must reach my wife Minako. I guess that by the time this reaches my loving wife, I would have been killed by assassinators on suspicion of killing Patricia, may it be now or years later._

_Sakuya Ayuzawa._

Then there was another piece. Who wrote it was very surprising.

_From the other King._

_I am deeply sad about my wife's passing and worried about my son. I may have disappeared amongst the crowd. Sakuya was a great man and my best friend. I have made sure the letter he wrote would reach the Ayuzawa family. I do believe that he has not killed my wife and I'm also sure that his passing may not fare well to the Ayuzawa family._

_Yuu Hirose._

"Yuu. Hirose?" Misaki didn't know who he was nor was that he the previous king. So was he Takumi's father?

"He's alive?" Wide eyes, Takumi took the paper away from Misaki's hand and read the letter over and over again. He found it hard to believe that his father would still be alive and still in hiding. He had made people search for him since he was angry that he didn't return when Patricia died and didn't even comfort him either. He always blamed himself that his mother died but now that he had read what Misaki's father had written he felt a bit more reassured.

"Is he really your father? To leave you when he's still alive?" said Misaki. She always believed that her father would be alive but it wasn't a surprise that he would be dead.

"I don't even think I can call him father, but yes he is," replied Takumi.

"But why does he have a different surname?" asked Misaki, curious. Takumi fell silent for a moment and replied, "He had an illegal affair with my mother when she already had Gerald."

"Oh."

"If you two are finished," they nodded, "I want to at least ask King Gerald for the safe. Sakuya said the 3rd brick so it's likely he left a letter or something precious there."

"Then, Mrs Ayuzawa, shall we go?" asked Takumi, "I'll go with you so my _brother _won't reject."

They start to make their way to Gerald, who was in his office, after Minako had taken some medication to keep her energy. They came across Suzuna and stopped to tell her what happened. She nodded and the continued on. They knock on the office door three times and then enter.

"Ah, my dear brother, what can I do for you?" asked Gerald as he closed the book he was reading.

"I need access to the safe," he asked, "the actual one of course."

"Hmm. I'm not sure about that. Why?" asked Gerald, smiling.

"Compensation and the Ayuzawa family would like to see anyways," he said pointing to Misaki, Suzuna and Minako. He raised an eyebrow and understood him. He was sure that _that _guy didn't put anything in the safe. Or did he hide it?

"Should I accompany you?" he asked. "In case something happens?"

"No, you are not needed and nor do I think they would like the presence of you in the room to _supervise _or _overlook _them as they discover something that none of us know about," says Takumi quickly and clearly so that Gerald got the message. He wasn't easy to give in but the more he looked at the Ayuzawa family the more the felt guilty of hiring people to kill Sakuya Ayuzawa. He dialled a number to Cedric who flicked a switch and put in a password and the wallpapered walls started to shift a bit and then the fireplace moved back and was replace by stairs.

"Go on."

The family look at the stair case cautiously eager and somewhat afraid of what to find behind the 3rd brick on the right.

"So, let's go in," chirped Misaki as he bravely head in first followed by her family and Takumi.

***Reference to the 3****rd**** chapter of THIEF AND THE PRINCE. Minako said that Takumi reminded her of someone.**

**I am thinking about starting a YouTube channel so you can keep up to date about the stories and I can answer any questions you would like to ask. **

**It's either YouTube, or I will make some social media accounts instead. **

**I would like to hear your ideas and suggestions, so please PM me or review.**

**Zaira Swift**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back to update. I know, I've been slacking off a lot. I'm just being the lazy me since it's the break I just want to watch anime and read manga, play games etc. I'm letting you know that this is an add in for the story plot. Just wanted to introduce a character~**

**The YouTube channel is up, it's Zaira Swift. Please check it out, there's an introduction video, so you can see what I look like, and some basic info on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

"So let's go in," was what Misaki said.

The stairs stretched on for a long time before they had arrived on flat ground, but it was another long hall way full of twists and turns. It was only one hall way but what was the possibility that they would be guided in an entire circle to arrive right underneath the stairs (they supposed.)

"Eh? So this is the safe room?" said Takumi opening the metal door. It was lined with fine carpet, just like the main mansion and it seemed just like a normal house but underground. They explored the place finding nothing of suspicion when Takumi followed the instructions and looked for the third tile on the right. Finding no tiles at all, he instead found something else.

"Hey, here, here," said Takumi finding a tiny hole in the wall, waving for the Ayuzawa family to go there. He grabbed Misaki's hand and used her pinkie to put through the hole to check for a door sine her fingers were slender and thin.

"Oi!" she said, instantly taking back her hand, flustered. "You can always tell me before you act." She did it by herself and pulled on the small hole and it opened a flap in the wall. It was literally like a little box. There were small books and papers that piled up. It was slightly dusty as if someone was there a week or so ago and then cleaned it out. None of the papers were damaged besides the crumbling of old age.

Pile by pile they took out the things inside the box and they reached to the far back were there was a container.

They each roughly read the letters. Each page was a day's account of hiding. They were all different, but one thing remained the same and it was the every page written by Sakuya said 'I'm sorry for not being there with you,' or something along those lines and then 'I miss you.' Each told of hardships that Sakuya had to go through and it was only about 60 pages worth did he stop writing, seeming that he was assassinated by that time.

Minako was just staring at them silently and sadly. Misaki and Suzuna, never really meeting their father or knowing what he was like, were both equally silent. Takumi couldn't help but peek over Misaki's shoulder to read some. If he was her, she would have at least had some emotion of surprise.

They flicked through the small booklets, each booklet for a different person. One was for Minako, one for Misaki and one for Suzuna even though at that time she was only just born. Somehow, Sakuya had many pictures of each person, probably taken in secret. But there was something strange. The photos kept going after the date that he supposedly died. Someone was continuing these books. There were less of course but it continued. The newer photos were of Minako helping out in the mansion, Suzuna cooking and of course Misaki smiling as she triumphantly finished her day of duties.

Takumi was staring at how well the photos were taken and at such an angle, it seemed impossible to not be able to notice someone taking a picture of them. Sure, it could've been a zoomed in picture but from where the person took it should've been able to be seen directly. Strangely enough, there were some taken of Takumi with Misaki.

Finally, they got to the container and took out the contents. There was jewellery, which was owned by Minako when they were back at the house and was confiscated and ended up here. There was also a small ring box.

"This was my wedding ring. They took this too, didn't they?" said Minako, taking the ring out of the box and then putting it back on her finger. It was a small silver ring with a diamond surrounded by small pearls.

There were some bracelets and such which were owned by Minako. But they had already finished going through the box. All they needed to figure out was the continuation of everything.

"I think we'll keep it here," said Minako, "this way the person helping to continue this can do his or her job."

They tidied up and started to make their way back. Even if it was illuminated by lamps, they came across a dark alleyway, not remembering it there. Realising that behind the frame of the lamp on that wall was a small slot for a key, they were curious and decided to explore. Suzuna and Minako stayed behind as Misaki and Takumi went in.

"Can you hear that?" asked Misaki. Takumi nodded. It was the sound of rushing water. It was pretty cliché but it led out behind a small waterfall. But it was concealed so perfectly you could barely see it. It was in a small room behind the waterfall and it was directly behind the Walker residence. Now that she thought about it, the long river in the garden actually led to a small cliff, which turned out to be the waterfall.

"Do you know about this?" asked Misaki to Takumi. He simply shrugged.

":)"

**Please ignore that last quotation. I just felt so weird and decided to put it there. XD**

What was there before their eyes, seemed like something that would come out right from a storybook.

"Wah!" exclaimed Misaki, it was a very picturesque scene and eyes wide she decided to stare at it longer.

Looking through the water, there was a large forest. Even though it was pretty rural she didn't expect something like the forest to be that big. It expanded as far as she could see and for the mansion to hide something so large was pretty amazing. Things people can get away these days are surely terrifying, imagine what else they could be hiding…

"Are we going to explore any further or not?" asked Takumi, enjoying the scene with Misaki.

"Hm, I think we can come here some time later. It's pretty relaxing, I'll go tell-" said Misaki but Takumi covered her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"You don't need to tell anyone~ This can be _our_ secret," he said, emphasizing 'our' sternly to make her get the message. Everyone had secrets so why not have a secret place where Takumi and Misaki know about.

saw a man well into his 40s standing there with a camera hung around his neck.

"Oh, uh…" said the man. It was obvious that he was the one who took pictures of Misaki and her family along w

"Oh yeah, don't say anything," said Takumi, "Because you really suck at lying, especially to your family."

Blushing she smacked him on the head, but she admitted to herself that she was pretty bad at lying. The both were just about to head back when they heard something drop. Facing the direction where the noise came from,

He was wearing a black shirt with pants and shoes and a cap, hiding his hair.

"You-" started Takumi but the man already started to flee.

"OI YOU!" shouted Misaki, flames surrounding her as she gets pumped up to catch him. In a crazy yet demonic frenzy she sprints and catches the man as he tries to run away, as she catches up to him, she realises that the man sped up more and more. Who was this man? Takumi soon caught up to her and exceeded her speed and then caught the man before her.

"Eh? Misa-chan, are you already tired out?" asked Takumi teasingly.

Panting between each word she replied, "No… I'm… abso-…- lutely… fine."

Using the chance the man started to run away but then is caught by Takumi.

"You're not going anywhere." The man chuckled and stopped moving. He was wearing a beanie so it covered most of his head so they took it off. First to act was Misaki but she didn't make her move when she realised that Takumi stopped moving.

"…"

Misaki looked between the man's face and Takumi to notice that they looked very similar. In posture and their athletic abilities, they were pretty much the same.

"Dad?"

**I'm very and truly sorry to end it there but I want to continue it in the next chapter because I have a small funny scene. Since this is an add in bit, do you want me for them to discuss something?**

**TALKING TIME:**

**Takumi: Misa-chan am I really that similar to that dude over there? *Points to the man***

**Misaki: Oi! You just called him your dad and literally you two are stalkers…**

**Takumi: You know how I said that we were going to have that secret place to ourselves?**

**Misaki: Yeah?**

**Takumi: We can do **_**those **_**things there and no one will ever know~**

**Misaki: *Blushes and punches him* You pervert!**

**Zaira (me): OKAY THEN! *Pushes the two to the side* I hope you enjoyed the short chapter and I'm sorry once again and please review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back guys! I'm sorry for being late, I just needed some time to get rid of some stress and I've been focusing on a KHR story called Your Task. Let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

"_Dad?"_

It was Takumi's father. Who was known to have run away from his duties as King.

"Wait, so you're the one who's added to those photo albums and stuff?" asked Misaki. He nodded.

"You're far too old to be doing things like stalking," says Takumi. Misaki could feel the conversation going downhill and a bit chilling.

"Ha, like father like son," mutters Misaki. _Stalking, just had to run in the blood eh?_

"Your girlfriend sure is interesting," chuckled the man. Takumi finds it quite surprising. He expected the man who supposedly his father would've taken it more seriously. But it didn't infuriate him.

"Yuu Hirose," starts Takumi, "are you going to explain anything or not?"

"It's been a long time _Prince, _but I'm not that much of a father to you. So I guess like Sakuya did, I will give you some paper and you can read through," he said giving Takumi a piece of paper. Their literally was only one sentence.

_I guess you are smart enough and I won't mind if you don't call me dad or father, but I'm very sorry for all the years you've gone through alone._

Tears welled up but Takumi just simply looked down, his bangs covering his eyes and smiled and put the paper in his pocket. He looked back up again laughing.

"I won't accept the apology yet. But I am considering it," he said. Misaki was confused. Wasn't the atmosphere cold a moment ago? Now it was warm and content. Was this the bond between the father and son or the bond of understanding between the two?

They seemed like two friends who've never seen each other for an eternity.

"Your girlfriend is really cute too," he said. "It's nice to finally meet you, Misaki Ayuzawa."

"Um yeah, nice to meet you too," said Misaki, a bit flustered.

"Well, she still doesn't accept the fact that she is my girlfriend, but she is the one," said Takumi. Misaki turned to him, blushing. "Anyways, Father Stalker, you've been taking pictures of her without my permission, but it can be compensated if you give me some pictures of her."

There was an exchange and a flurry of pictures and they were all tucked away safely in the pocket of Takumi's trousers.

"Eh? What?" Sure it was going well, but they didn't have to exchange pictures.

"Hey! At least let me see what pictures they are," she exclaimed.

"I made sure that they're cute too," says Yuu Hirose to Takumi. They chuckled.

Misaki punched both men on the shoulders, and said to Yuu, "You're a fully grown man!" They were so alike but Yuu didn't have that playful aura compared to Takumi. His was more accepting type. So maybe Takumi's mother was a fun type of person?

"Shouldn't you two go back now?" he asked. Takumi looked at Yuu and instantly went cold again.

"Yes. I guess my _brother _won't like to see you here, so you should leave too," said Takumi as he grabbed Misaki's arm and led her towards the exit. Yuu smiled at the couple. As long as they were happy then he was okay.

They looked back for a final time as if to say their final goodbyes. Misaki decided not to ask any questions and followed quietly.

"Are you not going to ask me anything?" asked Takumi looking directly into her eyes. As soon as they made contact, she turned her face away from his and replied that she didn't want to ask something too direct.

"You really are naïve, huh?" he said chuckling to himself. They both arrived back into the room they initially entered the safe room. Minako and Suzuna were already there and Gerald stared in interest.

"You two done exploring?" asked Minako. Misaki and Takumi nodded.

"What did you find?" asked Gerald, intrigued.

"It was just a dead end. It might have had a secret passage but we didn't get enough time," said Takumi, lying fluently. It didn't really matter if Gerald went and explore it himself. Because Yuu Hirose was not that stupid to stay there for someone to find him.

The atmosphere was a bit tense for the Ayuzawa family but it was the smell of food did they realise they had not yet eaten. They dismissed themselves from the prince and king and then went to eat.

After eating, they returned to their rooms. Misaki was lying on the bed when Takumi knocked on the door.

"What?" she asked. Takumi entered the room and then sat down on the bed next to her.

"You're still not going to ask anything?" he asked.

"No, there's nothing to say really," she said, sitting back up. "Are you going to tell Gerald about your father or what?"

"Nah, too much effort," he said and then stood up.

"Is there a problem with that?" she asked.

"Now there are the questions. No there is no problem but I'm saying that today, some people are visiting the place and are performing. There'll be the public there and you just need to keep that in mind. The public is pretty dangerous and it's because they're going to be teenage girls who are screaming '_I love you UxMishi_' and everything," he said.

"What's UxMishi?" asked Misaki. It was the first she'd heart of.

"Pfft, if you said that to someone else other than me they would probably kill you," he said, she had a horrified look on. "No, not literally but UxMishi is the most famous and popular musical band in the country."

"Really?" Takumi nodded. He just explained some things about UxMishi and said to wear something normal. He would send it to her later.

Later on, Sakura and Suzuko came to see her.

"Aren't you excited? UxMishi is coming!" exclaimed Sakura. She was the number 1 fan of UxMishi.

"I heard," said Misaki. She looked at Suzuko who didn't look happy. She looked like she wanted to smash something to pieces.

"Um… Suzuko, you aren't really that happy, right?" asked Misaki.

"Of course!" she fumed, "anyways, Sakura, I'm not going! They're probably some playboys who want money and success."

"That's good though," said Misaki.

"Uh… not in their case. Since you were poor, that's different," said Suzuko as she sweat dropped.

"But-" started Sakura, looking as if she was going to tear up.

"No, I'm not going," said Suzuko. The two were reasoning with each other and Misaki just stared awkwardly. She finished taking a shower and there was a change of clothes put on her bed. She changed into it finding it very casual. They were a plain white shirt with ¾ length jeans.

She went to the balcony and looked outside. A large black car pulled up and exited it were 4 guys all aged about the same as Misaki. They were sparkly and only then did she realise the crowd that had gathered around the castle. Then did she truly realise what Takumi meant about them being dangerous. They were so loud that even the door couldn't block out the noise. She wanted to get a closer look and today apparently was also a break for the maids and butlers.

Walking towards the main hall, she saw Cedric.

"Oh Cedric, are you working on anything?" asked Misaki.

"Yes. I'll be keeping the ladies who are coming in order," he said as if it was a disappointment and a hard task.

"I can help you!" said Misaki.

"There's no need. Gerald-sama said that I had to do it alone," he said.

"Oh, okay then." She waved goodbye noticing him sigh as he continued to go his own way. Misaki was walking through the main hall way and turned a corner.

"Oof! What the hell-" she groaned as she got back up. She looked up and to see the 4 man band, UxMishi.

"Uh, sorry," she said quickly walking away, sweating. Just by being next to them was pressuring. She merely walked a step when she was stopped by the leader of the band.

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked.

"Eh? No need for you to know, anyways I gotta go~" she said and sped off before the person could chase after her. She stumbled across a few hallways and only did she realise just how large the mansion was. She recognised the hallway since Takumi liked to walk around the mansion with her.

"Misa-chan?" said someone. It was Takumi. He asked why she was walking around by herself. She told him about what happened.

"Hm, let's walk then," he said. Walking with him seemed so calming yet embarrassing for Misaki. It was a strange feeling.

"We'll go to my study. I have a kitchen there," he said.

"Ki-kitchen in an office?" said Misaki. Who has a kitchen in their study room? Your study room is like one room.

"Yeah, I got it specially installed since I cook," he said.

They got to the room but Takumi frowned. The light was on. They both grabbed the handle and opened the door to see the band UxMishi there along with Suzuko and Sakura.

"Oh, so you do come here," said the leader then he saw Misaki, "oh weren't you that girl."

"Uh... yeah…" said Misaki, laughing. Well, this was awkward.

"Prince! We told them not to come-" said Sakura. Takumi nodded and she stopped speaking, understanding him.

"What are you doing here, Kuga?" asked Takumi.

"Nothing, just got to rest a bit," said Kuga as he relaxed and sat on the couch that was in the study.

"…" Takumi wanted them to get out but then Sakura and Suzuko were there too. "Fine. After 10 minutes, get out. Sakura, Suzuko, come here. Misaki stay put, gotta do something." He didn't want to leave her alone but he trusted her that she was strong enough to make sure the band wouldn't do anything since he knew only she liked him.

"Misaki, eh?" said Kuga and then leaned in closer to her and blew into her ear. She flushed and the snapped.

"If you're going to do something like that, do it to someone you like," she said, covering her ear.

"Haha!" Kuga started to laugh. His friend and fellow band member, Koma stood up.

"Kuga, refrain yourself," he said. He was a like father, to Kuga of course. He stopped laughing and then coughed.

"Misaki, you've heard of us haven't you?" asked Kuga.

"Actually not really. I know your name and that's it," she said. The things that Takumi told her she had completely forgot because 1 she didn't need to know 2 there was no point in using her mind to remember such things and 3 because she didn't like them.

"What? That's freaking impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Well it is," said Misaki. "You're just unaware that people were really poor."

Kuga was going to say something offensive which could have had all the poor people against him but luckily Koma stopped him. Kuga coughed.

"Let's get to the point…" said Kuga, serious, "you're his girlfriend right?"

She blushed, the sudden question was surprising, "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Yeah, she really sucked at lying.

"Pfft, so interesting," he said. _She would make a good person to make mine. Even if it was that Prince's partner._

The two felt gazes coming from the door. It was Takumi. He was angry. Misaki could tell but he still plastered a smile on his face.

"10 minutes is up, now get out," he said.

"What? It's barely been 5!" protested Kuga but the four were kicked out of the room and were met by their own fans. It took a while to get them through the main hallway to the study room.

"I thought you'd want to keep this place secret," said Misaki as Takumi closed the door.

"No, it's a fake. It's just one of the many places that I have around the place. I come here just to cook by myself because the smell of the food can be hidden because the kitchen is near the room," he said. Now that she thought about it, the layout of the castle was very precise and each room had a purpose.

"Well, we may as well have dinner now," he said.

"Was that your goal all this time?" asked Misaki, annoyed at both him and UxMishi.

"Who knows?" he shrugged and chuckled and went to the kitchen.

**Gotta end it there people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Zaira Swift.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Steal a Thief has more than 25 reviews! WOOP! Thankyou so much and please do expect later updates for other stories. Haha, Christmas special present, updating as many stories as possible once again! This chapter might be shorter. It's split up into two.**

**It's been a while since I've been writing a Maid Sama chapter… things might be a bit strange…**

_**Guest:**_** Thankyou for pointing that out! I was wondering why it sounded strange. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

**Also… this is rushed, so there might be some mistakes. **

_Christmas Holiday Part 1…_

A month later after the UxMishi arrived, most things have calmed down and things weren't as busy. But then do you realise that it was nearly Christmas.

"I'm pleased to announce that there will be a 3 day vacation for all staff of the Walker resident, as it is nearing Christmas! From the 24th to 26th, you are able to leave and have fun with your family," said Satsuki. "Those who are willing to are allowed to go to winter vacation where the majesties will be staying. You'll be going on the 24th and coming back on the 26th."

And that's how Misaki got stuck with Takumi. Her family was able to go and they gladly accepted, so she couldn't stay behind.

_On the first day…_

Everyone was driven off in special transport services in the late morning towards the site they were going to spend their Christmas holiday at. It was at a mountain famous for its hot springs and snow, which was also owned by the Walker family.

"What are we doing for this time here?" asked Misaki, sighing.

"Are you that eager?" teased Takumi. Misaki quickly wacked him on the head. "Okay, okay! Today we're just gonna relax, tomorrow we're going to trek the mountain and we go back on the last day~"

They got off the vehicle and took their bags and suitcases, already feeling the cold. Misaki pulled her jacked across her body and Takumi just smiled at that.

"Here." He gave her his scarf which he obviously didn't need anymore. She mumbled a thanks as she wrapped it around her head and neck. The group consisted of the Ayuzawa family, Cedric, Gerald and Takumi. It was a small, private and confined group.

When they put their luggage away into the inn they were staying at, they went back outside to have some fun.

"Onee san," said Suzuna. Misaki turned around only to be met by a snowball.

"You-"

One after one, each person joined in the game of the snow ball fight, except for Cedric, but he was basically like a pawn for Gerald. A few hours flew by each person all tired and worn out.

"L-let's go to the spring then?" suggested Minako. They split off into their genders and headed off to the spring.

_Females-_

"Wah, so calm," said Misaki as she sunk into the warm water. They were the only people there.

"Onee san, what do you think of Takumi san?" asked Suzuna, straight out.

"Wh-what's with that question?"

"Yeah, your mother wants to know too~" said Minako.

_Males-_

The atmosphere was tense. The two brothers and Cedric didn't even speak a word, so Takumi went somewhere else other than near them. But was stopped when Gerald started speaking.

"You the first time I saw you with Misaki?" he said, "I was really surprised for you to bring a girl back. Especially one who was so poor."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It just reminded me of how you rejected every single girl except her," chuckled Gerald.

When everyone had come out of the springs, they went to their prepared rooms and set up for the night. They took out the futons and laid them on the floor. Once again, the rooms were separate with the males in one and the females in the other. The rooms were also directly next to each other, so they all decided not to talk about important things or have long conversations, in case the other gender could hear.

"Good night…" And the lights were switched off.

**Okay, it was waaaaay too short… But I need to get back into writing Maid Sama stories because recently I've been writing torture stuff for Tokyo Ghoul and then dark things for KHR… okay.**

**Well, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and I'll see you again in the next update!**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Zaira Swift.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update~ My laptop's internet was choppy so I couldn't use it for the past few days. So sometimes I am able to update stories and sometimes not…**

**Anyways, the main plot hasn't even started XD You haven't seen any references to Steal A Thief, that's because the main plot hasn't started! LOL. It'll be starting the next chapter after a time skip or something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

_Christmas Holiday part 2…_

"Wow, the view's great!" exclaimed Misaki peering over the side of the cliff. For the second day, they were trekking through the mountain. It was not snowing, but the mountain was still snow-capped from the previous day.

The main reason they had gone hiking was because they needed to get outside, and the fact the mountain had great views compared to any other.

"Gerald sama, please refrain from kicking," said Cedric. Gerald was riding on the shoulders of Cedric because of his poor health and low stamina.

"Naw, fine," said Gerald as he stopped kicking but ended up swaying from side to side.

"How much further?" asked Takumi to Cedric.

"Not long, we'll get there by lunch," replied Cedric. Only Misaki, Suzuna, Cedric, Gerald and Takumi were going. Gerald insisted to go despite Cedric's claims of him going to go into a fit of coughs and Minako wasn't really the type to hike mountains. Suzuna went along because she was the one who had cooked their lunch and wanted to eat her own food.

The rest of the hike was tiring, but when they reached the top, they felt like their sore legs and dry throats were all gone. They simply embraced the magnificent view of the lakes that intertwined each other going into the far distance, most likely the sea, the expanses of forests and greenery and the scattered towns and mansions of random rich people. Lastly, of course, was the residence area in which they were staying for the holiday.

"Okay, let's eat~" said Suzuna, a bit excited, as she pulled out all the food she had brought with her. There were Japanese food which included onigiri or rice balls, boxed lunch, and then more Western types of food like hamburgers. All of them dug in and talked about the view and asked Gerald about what other places he's been to and such.

They rested for a few more minutes to let their stomachs digest all the food and decided to start going back so it wouldn't get dark.

As they set off, Gerald and Cedric were at the front, followed by Suzuna and then Takumi and Misaki.

"Oh look at the view," said Gerald only to look back at the fact his brother and his girlfriend weren't there. "Where did they go?"

…

"…"

Just before Gerald could say anything, Misaki tumbled to the side and, from survival instincts, grabbed whatever was near her which ended up being Takumi. So now, the two of them were in the middle of the forest and god who knows where because they had taken a fall. It was cold as well and Misaki could already feel the chills. She hadn't worn much because she got paranoid in sweating in clothes, so she wore less. So far, during the trip, she didn't even feel cold, that's until now.

"D-do you know where we are?" questioned Misaki, turning her head to the presumed, alien.

"Just because I'm an alien doesn't mean I know where we are all the time," he said with a smirk. "Anyways, who's the one who pulled me here?"

"Ugh, fine! Have it your way."

They ended up having to stick together. Night was already falling. They were both cold and looked for shelter. Misaki led the way, not wanting any help from the alien behind her. She took light steps, in case there were any ditches, but that didn't mean it would stop her from falling into one.

Eyes widened, Misaki screamed and fell, once again, dragging Takumi along with her.

It was a three metre drop into some sort of pool. The water was ice cold so the two struggled to get out of the water and get to the side. It was a tunnel and though it sounded like a cave with water dripping into the water and the echoes which sounded like whispers, they needed it to have shelter. When day comes they would have light and be able to find their way back.

The two of them, unsure of what to do, decide to explore the cave, since moving around was the best option in order to keep warm. The tunnel was long and winding, but it scaled down as if going down the side.

They started to argue about going back, but with one further step, they were on something that seemed like a never ending slide.

"Why is this happening to meee-?"

"Misa-chan. It's not 'me' it is ussss-" said Takumi as they plummeted down the slide at alarming speed.

Their worries were soon eradicated when they saw light which seemed to be the end of the slid and the ground eventually became flat and the two slowed down and stopped.

"I don't think I can get up," said Misaki, finding her legs wobbly from the slide.

"I was wondering who was here," said the familiar voice as he approached from the shadows.

"Takumi's dad?!"

"Yo dad!" greeted Takumi.

"I always have my way around and this just happens to be one of them. I got a picture of you screaming too," teased Yuu to Misaki. She turned bright red and then the steam came but never left.

"Oh she got a fever," announced Takumi.

"Haha, well that's expected when you spend a night at the mountain. You can get to the lodge this way. The rest have already returned," said Yuu, leading the way. Takumi sighed as he picked up the girl and made her piggy back him so he could see the way.

"What about the pictures?" asked Takumi. The elder man grinned and handed them over to him. Pocketing the pictures in his breast pocket, which wasn't wet, they continued their silent walk to the lodge.

…

"Where am I?" asked Misaki as she finally awoke.

"Naw, after I carried you all the way here," whined Takumi. They had arrived back at the lodge and were in the room that Misaki was staying in. For the entire night, he had spent helping her fever cool down. Of course, he would have to undress her from her wet clothes but her sister and mother ended up doing that, even though the two of them secretly, deep down, wanted him to do it.

"Did you spend the whole night helping me?"

"Were you thinking something perverted?" replied Takumi.

"Pervert!"

**Sorry that was short, but that's the end of the Christmas trip! I'll be taking a break from doing Steal a Thief so I can organise the main plot. XD My god…**

**I hope you've enjoyed and thank you for reading!**

**Zaira Swift.**

_Small thing…_

Me: So Takumi, can you explain to me what a person from the _Illuminati _would be like?

Takumi: Eh? Why are you asking me?

Me: Just answer it.

Takumi: Fine, youngling.

Me: JUST GET TO IT.

Takumi: They would have to be smart, mysterious, special and perhaps a miracle.

Me: why do you think that?

Takumi: Because the one person who is smart, mysterious, special and perhaps a miracle is Ayuzawa Misaki.

Me: *laughs like a seal* *_I expected that..*_

Misaki: What's this about me?

Me and Takumi: Nothing smart, mysterious, special and a miracle~

Misaki: *sweat drops* Okay…?


	8. Complete

**So do you guys even remember me? I mean… it's been a long time. **

**I have abandoned this. Actually it pretty much is finished, despite my plot I wanted to do but never could do. I'm sorry. I do not find Maid Sama to have that light. It's become rather something of the same thing I see all the time. I do not hate maid sama stories, this is merely my personal opinion. **

**Thank you for everyone who has supported this, and I am terribly sorry. I'll be back. Very soon (hopefully) with something to help bring back some light. Even if it isn't good, I just want to see what everyone's response is. Well. Even if you are a guest, I would just like you to spare a minute or two just to voice your opinion. **

**Sorry to everyone and thank you very much for supporting me all this time.**

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
